Vialli Whiskers
Vialli(VWF012) was born on July 14, 1999 in the Whiskers. Her mother was Holly and her father was Argon, they were the dominant pair of the Whiskers at the time. Vialli's litter-mates were her two sisters Zola(VWF011) and VWF013 and one brother named Dennis Wise(VWM014). They were the first litter of Holly and Argon born in the Whiskers. Vialli’s litter-mate VWF013 died as a pup, but Vialli and her remaining siblings all made it to adulthood. In March 2000 Vialli became a primary carer for Holly's sixth litter. During the pups' first foraging trip the two small females, Petal and Flower, fell behind. Vialli attempted to rescue both of the pups, but while she was collecting Flower, Petal was taken by a bird of prey. On September 19, 2000, Vialli's mother Holly was predated. Vialli competed for dominance but lost to her older relative Risca. Vialli's father Argon and all the Whiskers males eventually left the group. In their absence a large coalition of Vivian males joined the Whiskers. Izit, in spite not being the oldest male, took dominance next to Risca. In November 2000 Vialli fell pregnant for the first time, along with Risca and some other subordinate females. Risca gave birth but her litter was killed by a female called Aphrodite. Zola then gave birth but lost her litter to Artemis. Vialli then gave birth but also had her litter killed by Artemis. Artemis went on to kill three other litters of pups. In the end Artemis gave birth and her own litter survived. In September 2001 Risca lost dominance. Wahine and Flower competed for her position, but neither of them established dominance. Around that time Izit was overthrown and replaced by a Vivian male named Zazu. He was quickly deposed by the other Vivian males. On the 23rd of September 2001 Vialli and Zaphod both assumed dominance of the Whiskers. Vialli quickly fell pregnant to Zaphod. However, Flower was also pregnant at the time. Flower gave birth in November 2001 but her litter was killed by Vialli. She was then evicted from the group. A day later Vialli gave birth to her first and only litter. The litter included seven pups named Big Will, Itchy, Scratchy, Thelma, Louise, Daisy and Tarzan. All of the pups survived to adulthood. Sadly on January 24, 2002, Vialli disappeared. Her body and her radio collar were never found, she was believed to have been taken by a bird of prey. Flower took over as the domintant female after her. Offspring First litter born on November 22, 2001, fathered by Zaphod Big Will (VWM038) Last Seen on January 23, 2006. Itchy (VWF039) Last Seen on October 28, 2003. Scratchy (VWF040) Last Seen on October 28, 2003. Thelma (VWF041) Last Seen on November 14, 2003. Louise (VWF042) Last Seen on October 28, 2003. Daisy (VWF043) Last Seen on October 28, 2003. Tarzan (VWM044) Last Seen on November 1, 2003. Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins The Vialli featured in Meerkat Manor The Story Begins was played by several different females, but not the real Vialli. The real Vialli had died long before the making of the movie. Zorilla was the primary actress for Vialli. She was also played by Lola and Rocket Dog, but the other actors were unknown meerkats. In the movie Vialli was said to have taken dominance after Holly (Risca was not mentioned at all). She was depicted as an egotistical leader who often fled from fights. She mated with a rover named Yossarian(Drew) and fell pregnant. Flower (played by an unknown meerkat) also fell pregnant and gave birth. But Vialli killed Flower's pups and kicked her out of the group. After Vialli gave birth she allowed Flower to return to the group. Weeks later Vialli tried to lead the Whiskers back to their old territory due to a lack of food. But while crossing the main road Vialli was hit by a car and killed, leaving Flower to take dominance of the group. Links Whiskers Mob Zaphod Vivian Big Will Whiskers Category:WikiKat featured articles Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats